Jealous
by OnoMiya99
Summary: Beginilah nasib Seika ketika menjadi manager seorang seleb terkenal seperti Shintarou. Tapi ada hal manis yang Seika rasakan di luar pekerjaannya.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Kuroko no Basuke is belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

 **This fanfiction is mine, I don't get any profit from it**

 **Main Cast:**

 **(fem!) Akashi Seika**

 **Midorima Shintarou**

 **Support Cast:**

 **(fem!) Takao Kazuko**

 **Murasakibara Atsushi**

 **(fem!) Hanamiya Makoto (just mentioned)**

 **Kiyoshi Teppei (just mentioned)**

 **Words: 801**

 **Rate: alhamdulillah masih T**

 **Pairing(s): ada deh… /slap**

 **Warnings: entertain!AU, manager!Aka, celeb!Mido, celeb!Taka, alur mungkin rada-rada, gender switch (untuk keperluan), gak bisa lepas dari OOC, etc—nyengir—**

 **Happy reading, Minna!**

 **は**

 **じ**

 **め**

 **ま**

 **す**

Jika ada pertanyaan, hal apa yang paling mengganggu bagi seorang Akashi Seika? Jawaban hanya satu, menjadi seorang manager dari bintang papan atas bernama Midorima Shintarou. Hey, siapa yang tidak tergila-gila dengan cowok berzodiak Cancer ini? Udah tinggi, ganteng, kaya, keren pula. Seharusnya gadis Akashi itu beruntung bisa berkesempatan menjadi managernya, yang otomatis bisa dekat dengan sang idola. Di luar sana, banyak gadis yang berlomba-lomba untuk bisa dekat dengan Midorima. Nah, itu dia yang bikin Akashi malas. **_FANGIRL_**.

Udah sering Akashi mendapat paketan-paketan dari para fangirl untuk diberikan pada sang idola. Mulai dari jam tangan, syal, kemeja, sepatu, bahkan sampai surat cinta. Memang sih jadi bisa lebih berhemat. Tapi plis deh ya, kalau mau memberikan sesuatu pada Midorima, langsung pada orangnya! Akashi itu manager Midorima, bukan kurir barang gratisan!

Ah iya, sebenarnya bukan cuma itu aja sih yang membuat hari-hari Akashi _bad mood_. _Well_ , beri _applause_ yang sekeras-kerasnya untuk bintang pendatang baru kita, Takao Kazuko. Gadis hiperaktif tapi mampu menggaet hati masyarakat dengan suara indahnya. Awalnya sih Akashi tidak keberatan saat Midorima beradu akting dengan Takao di film drama "Cintaku Bersemi di Sepeda Gerobak". Dan siapa sangka film tersebut langsung melejit ke peringkat atas. Bahkan bisa menyingkirkan film "Anak Gedongan" dan "Tukang Ramen Pergi ke Bulan" yang sudah memiliki episode bejibun itu. Dan dari situ pulalah, kepopuleran Midorima semakin naik bersama Takao.

Memanfaatkan ketenaran, tawaran film baru pun menyusul di jadwal yang sudah disusun Akashi. Akashi mah dengan senang hati menerima tawaran tersebut. Toh jadwal Midorima lagi banyak yang kosong, udah gitu bayarannya gede pula. Beberapa minggu kemudian, datang lagi tawaran yang kali ini mereka akan berduet sebuah lagu. Akashi? Dia sangat mendukung pastinya. Suara seksi Midorima pasti sangat menjual, terutama di kalangan fangirl itu.

Tapi lama-lama Akashi gerah juga melihat duo itu. Salahkan saja naskah yang isinya adegan romantis semua bahkan sampai ada ciuman bibir. Salahkan juga lagu duet mereka yang liriknya seperti orang pacaran. Dan yang terpenting, salahkan saja status Takao yang sampai saat ini masih **_jomblo_**. Alasannya? Ya jelaslah, si Takao itu jadi lebih bebas kan buat nemplok ke Midorima. Bahkan yang paling menyebalkan dari yang menyebalkan lagi, para fangirl bergerombol membentuk _fan club_ "MidoTaka Lovers". Dari sini, Akashi menyimpulkan bahwa Takao Kazuko itu lebih 'berbahaya' daripada ribuan fangirl.

Dengan perasaan kesal dan lelah sehabis acara _meet and greet_ Midorima—plus Takao tentunya—yang pastinya bikin mood Akashi semakin anjlok, Akashi membuka pintu apartemennya. Setelah mengucap "Tadaima" sambil melepas sepatunya, Akashi pun masuk dan melempar tasnya ke sofa sembarangan. Menghela napas kasar, Akashi melepas blazernya dan melemparnya lagi secara sembarangan.

Gimana gak kesal? Midorima dan Takao bermesraan di acara tadi siang, sementara Akashi cuma jadi kambing congek di samping Midorima. Belum lagi si pembawa acara, Murasakibara Atsushi, pakai acara memanas-manasi mereka. Akashi menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mengingat wajah merona Takao gara-gara digoda Murasakibara tentang 'kedekatannya' dengan Midorima. Dan Akashi hampir saja menangis kalau saja tidak ada tangan nakal yang merengkuh pinggang rampingnya.

"Wajahmu jelek kalau lagi _bad mood_ begitu, Akashi-san"

"Mi-Midorima-kun?"

"Kamu itu… cemburuan amat sih tiap aku dapat job bareng Takao"

"Ya jelas aja aku cemburu! Kamu itu kan **_suami_** aku, Shintarou-kun!" sewot si manager cantik itu dengan penekanan kata 'suami' untuk mempertegas.

Shintarou mendengus geli kemudian mengusap-usap rambut merah istrinya sampai berantakan.

"Alamak… galaknya istriku yang paling cantik ini. Padahal dulu aku lebih ekstrim waktu berakting dengan Makoto-san"

"Kalau itu mah beda! Kamu gak mungkin beneran ngelakuin itu sama Makoto-san. Bisa-bisa kamu diamuk Teppei-san, Shin!"

" _Yare-yare_ … kamu yang menang. Sei, udah dong ngambeknya"

"Gimana aku gak ngambek? Kamu masih bau Takao udah main peluk-peluk" sarkas si perempuan yang langsung dihadiahi gelitikan dari si laki-laki. "Ah! Ah! Geli Shin!"

Sementara itu, Shintarou yang tidak memperdulikan protes dari Seika, langsung menggendong istrinya ala _bridal stlye_ menuju kamar mereka. Setelahnya, direbahkan tubuh si perempuan di atas ranjang dan berniat untuk memcumbunya. Tapi belum bibir Shintarou menyentuh bibir Seika, telunjuk ramping milik Seika menghentikan pergerakan Shintarou yang mendekat.

"Shin, jangan lupa pengamannya. Aku tidak mau Baby ngamuk seperti kemarin-kemarin"

"O iya, aku lupa"

Dari wajah, Shintarou beralih pada perut Seika. Dielusnya perut yang mulai terbentuk itu. Kemudian menciumnya dengan sayang. Sibuk menyapa makhluk kecil yang sudah dua bulan bersarang di rahim Seika. Sedangkan Seika hanya tersenyum geli dengan perlakuan suaminya pada perutnya. Tangan rampingnya mengelus si hijau yang bertengger di atas perutnya itu dengan lembut.

Akashi Seika, oke ralat. Midorima Seika seharusnya merasa sangat beruntung. Menjadi manajer sekaligus ibu dari anak-anak seorang Midorima Shintarou. Dunia sebenarnya sudah tahu hubungan aktor dan manager cantiknya itu. Buktinya, tadi siang Seika ikut digoda oleh Murasakibara. Ah iya, Seika lupa. Jadi malu mengingatnya lagi.

 _"_ _Mesranya… Mido-chin sama Taka-chin jadi kayak pengantin baru"_

 _"_ _Ah masa sih Murasakibara-san?"_

 _"_ _Beneran Taka-chin. Tapi awas loh nanti ada yang cemburu"_

 _"_ _O iya, maaf ya Seika-chan. Aku pinjam Shin-chan bentar"_

 _"_ _Enak aja pinjam. Aku ini_ _ **mutlak**_ _milik Akashi-san, nodayo"_

 **おわり**

* * *

 _ **Author's diary:**_

Doumo... hisashiburi... Tsuki balik lagi desu...

Oke langsung saja curhatannya. Sebenarnya aku mau ngepublish fic ini pas tanggal 4 Juni (MidoAka's day). Tapi koneksi internet lagi gak bersahabat. Belum lagi ada pengarahan dari Dirut kampus bikin badan capek, mood fanfic pun amblas. Trus ada juga temenku nyaranin dipublish tanggal 7 Juli pas Midorima ultah. Masih suasana lebaran tuh mah...

Ya udah aku publish sekarang aja. Sekalian buat pelipur laraku yang tengah galau karena Mamih (baca: Kamiya Hiroshi) ternyata sudah menikah dan punya anak sejak dahulu kala, ihiks... #plak *lebay mode on*

Btw, selamat buat Kamiya-san... semoga kebahagiaan selalu menyertai kalian bertiga. Dan untuk Ono Daisuke-san, cepatlah nyusul Kamiya-san... kali aja anak kalian bisa dijodohkan, jadi besan deh kalian... *nyengir Osomatsu*

Saa... itu aja dulu. Maaf kalau jarang update, sekalinya update malah cuma 801 kata. teheee...

Jaa nee... *lambai2 tisu*


End file.
